


Supersoldier's allergies

by Merelina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina
Summary: In this episode of HYBB Medical we find out about Bucky's allergy.





	Supersoldier's allergies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble, that popped into my head after a conversation with some friends online, they each play a role :-p  
> Thank you all for being such funny and sweet friends! <3

# The new guy, Dr Sean Brad Fucking Dale...

There was a new doctor in the ward. Dr. Sean Brad Dale had never worked with super soldiers, super spies, or other super heroes before, yet pretended he knew everything about them. "yes I know I've read the file." was his usual answer on questions. Never mind the things the nurses told him about the members of the avengers. The little things that weren't in any file. Like the rule: _do not ever touch Bucky without telling him in advance._ Or: _don't let water run into a metal bowl next to Captain Rogers._ Or: _keep any and all food away from Clint Barton_ all the nurses and doctors rolled their eyes and hoped he'd get a certain metal elbow to the face one day. He was also the wrong kind of dork. No bedside manner but knows everything about the medical stats of a disease that never happens to anyone. That kind of dork.

He had made himself more and more unpopular among the staff, but the absolute low point came one afternoon, when the avengers came in with some minor injuries. They had had a fight in one of the subway tunnels where trains were rushing past during their fight. It was a miracle no serious injuries happened. Natasha had a cut on her upper arm that was getting stitched by Dr. Merelina, Clint had a broken nose that nurse Princez was setting, Dr. Ro was taking a look at Captain Rogers' hand, and Dr. D. Cheese was looking at Bucky's arm. It had deep cuts and scratches where it had been pushed against a passing train. There was some residue in the wound, currently getting looked at by Es, the lab tech. In short: everyone was busy. Everyone... except Dr Dale.

Dr. Sean Brad _Fucking_ Dale stood in the doorway looking a bit awkward, and not sure where to put his hands. Suddenly he stood straight, looked at Dr. D. Cheese with a stern look, and whined in his know-it-all voice: "Is he allergic to anything? You should have asked that, you know. Before you started treatment." Super soldiers and allergies  
The Dr. D. Cheese lowered her head with a deep exasperated sigh. "Yes. Yes, yes he is." her head came up, and she rolled her eyes. "Trains seem to give a reaction on his arms." There was a deafening silence which was only broken by Captain Rogers' and Bucky's roaring laughs.


End file.
